deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nami vs Yuffie
Nami vs Yuffie '''is a What-If? Death Battle created by Professor Mewtwo it features Nami from One Piece pitted against Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy. Description One Piece vs Final Fantasy! Two thieving girls face off in a battle of wits and magic weapons. Will it be the pirate or the ninja that comes out on top? Poll Who do you think will win this Death Battle? Nami Wins Yuffie Wins Interlude Wiz: Thievery may appear underhanded to most of the world, but some thieves have more noble motives than you would think. '''Boomstick: Oh who cares about that. We got ourselves a good old fashioned pirate vs ninja fight between two lovley ladies. Wiz: Nami, the infamous cat burgalar of the Straw Hat Pirates Boomstick: And Yuffie Kisaragi, the treasure princess of Wutai. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nami Wiz: Orphaned by war at an infant age, Nami was taken in by the marine Bell-mere and raised in Cocoyashi Village. Despite living in poverty, Nami had a rather peaceful childhood spending most of her days drawing maps and learning about navigation. Boomstick: But for every peaceful childhood there’s an a**hole ready to ruin it, and in Nami’s case that a**hole was Arlong, an unholy union of the destructive power of man and shark. Arlong quickly conquered Cocoyashi Village to establish his fish-man empire, and to make an example of anyone who opposed him, he killed Bell-mere right in front of Nami. Wiz: And after seeing Nami’s natural talent with maps, Arlong forced Nami to join his crew and struck a bargain with her: if she managed to acquire 100 million belly, the form of currency used in One Piece, he would free Nami and her village from his tyrannical rule. Nami worked hard to save her village by spending the next eight years making maps for the Arlong and stealing valuables from other pirates, including a ship from the rookie pirate Monkey D. Luffy. Boomstick: And all that hard work actually paid off as Nami managed to steal a total of 93 million belly and nearly save her village, only for Arlong to pull a d*** move and hire some guys to steal her treasure. Fortunately, Luffy tracked down Nami not just get his ship back, but to get Nami to join his crew of Straw Hat Pirates, and what better way to earn a new member then by kicking Arlong so hard that he crashed through a five-story building. Wiz: With her village finally free, Nami joined the Straw Hats as the crew’s navigator to accomplish her dream of mapping the entire world… and stealing as much money as possible as a childhood of thievery tends to make people a little greedy. While she may not be the strongest member of the crew, Nami is bold and cunning, making her an excellent thief and her navigation skills are so on point that she somehow developed the ability to detect changes in the weather. However, when Nami finds herself in danger, she busts out her signature weapon, the devastating and unpredictable Clima-Tact. Boomstick: Clima-Tact was originally built by her friend Ussop to perform parlor tricks, but no bad guy was going to sit around and watch magic tricks so Nami had it upgraded until it reached its ultimate form: the Sorcery Clima-Tact. This modified bo-staff can extend and contract itself to whatever size Nami wants, and with its built in tech she can manipulate the weather with a mere swing of Clima-Tact. Wiz: Thanks to her extensive knowledge of weather and tutelage from some oddly dressed scientists, Nami can perform all sorts of elemental attacks and illusions using her Art of Weather fighting style. With the Gust Sword, she can send enemies flying with blasts of air, the Milky Ball creates dense barriers out of clouds, and with Mirage Tempo she can turn invisible or create mirages of herself to fool an opponent. Boomstick: Though those mirages aren’t perfect, they make some obvious fakes that come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but don’t worry the Mirage Tempo can also alter Nami’s appearance to keep the enemy guessing, and we’ve only scratched the surface of what the Clima-Tact can do. Clima-Tact can fire Whether Eggs like some sort of magic chicken weapon, which when hatched can create all sorts of intense weather conditions such as freezing tornados, blinding fog, and massive thunderstorm that will fry anything in sight. If you didn’t have a fear of storms before, Nami is sure to give a good reason to be afraid. Wiz: Speaking of storms, in spite of Clima-Tact’s elemental versatility, Nami prefers the use of electrical attacks over anything else. She can charge up electricity in her weapon and use it like a tazer, or create miniature storm clouds with her Dark Cloud Tempo. Using these clouds she can impale people with lightning, make traps that electrocute people, or shock her victims with the chain-like Raiun Rod, and her lightning manipulation would become even more impressive when she befriended Zues, a sentient cloud created using the soul of Big Mom, one of the strongest pirates in the world. Boomstick: and a bigger glutton than my ex-wife, and Zues inherited that extreme hunger and took a liking to Nami when he got a taste of her thunderclouds… wait, isn’t that technically cannibalism? Wiz: Most likely, but it helps keep Zues loyal to Nami and convinces him to reside inside Clima Tact to enhance the weapon’s abilities. Boomstick: With Zues’ power literally at her fingertips, Nami got herself a much needed power boost. Zues could already generate enough electricity on his own to knock out physical powerhouses like Vinjismoke Judge, but when Nami summons him and starts feeding him you better look out because what comes next is the Zeus Breeze Tempo, an electrical discharge so powerful that it was compared to Big Mom’s power who once split the sky while clashing with her equal Kaido. Wiz: This power is definitely believable as a similar attack from Zues covered an entire castle with electricity. Though even with Zeus’s might Nami’s greatest abilities lie in her strategic prowess and quick thinking. Using her wit, Nami has managed to defeat pirates, fish-men, bounty hunters, and even Kalifa, who was trained to be one of the deadliest assassins in the world. She’s even considered the third smartest resident of the East Blue, and is capable of performing complex equations in mere minutes, and once ran through an entire crowd and before anyone realized it, she had stolen the wallets of every single person. Boomstick: Of course Nami isn’t just about brains and stealing, she’s strong enough to deflect attacks from a fish-men who are ten times stronger than the average man, and Nami can react fast enough to redirect lightning from a guy with the weirdest ear-job you have ever seen, but if there’s one thing Nami’s really good at its endurance. Nami can effortlessly shrug off being stabbed, even when she does it to herself, and once fought an army of biscuit soldiers for eleven hours without showing signs of exhaustion. Wiz: Nami’s abilities certainly are impressive, but she is far from a skilled fighter and often hides behind her fellow crewmates when facing opponents out of her league. Though if there is anything that could lead to Nami’s demise, it would most likely be her love for money. Boomstick: Just mention the word treasure, and Nami will do whatever it takes to get a hold of it, even if it means getting her friends to do the dirty work. She’s as greedy as they get, but Nami is still willing to put money aside if it means helping her friends. Wiz: Luffy certainly made the right choice to bring Nami along for his many adventures. Nami’s cunning and navigation abilities helped the Straw Hats overcome impossible odds and become one of the most legendary pirate crews in the entire world. No matter what the Straw Hats are up against, you can be sure that Nami will always be there to help cook up a storm. Boomstick: Just make sure that you don’t stand between this girl and money. Nami: Just one more time and everything will be the same. Everything will come back to me. And I will be free from Arlong. Bellemere-san. Finally, I can laugh with all my heart. Yuffie Wiz: Years ago, the Shinra Electric Power Company sought global domination for the sake of their economic empire, and they had plenty of means to do so thanks to an army of super soldiers and a surplus of magical gems made from the planet’s energy known as Materia. Boomstick: You would think with all that power at Shinra’s disposal nobody would oppose them, but one nation stood in the way of complete conquest, Wutai, a nation filled with samurai, ninjas, and all the other ancient Japanese stuff you can imagine. Led by Godo Kisaragi, Wutai put up its last stand against the corrupt corporation, only for Shina to wipe them all out by sending their best soldier, and king of the emos: Sephiroth. (*Cue the choir from One-Winged Angel dramatically singing Sephiroth*) Boomstick: After losing the war pretty badly, Godo surrendered his land to Shinra and turned it to a cheesy tourist attraction. Though not everyone in Wutai was happy about having their land invaded by a bunch of unwanted vacationers, especially Godo’s tomboy daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi. Wiz: After hearing about the many legends of her hometown and watching it deteriorate to a tourist attraction, Yuffie made it her mission to restore Wutai to its former glory, but all she really did was boast about being Wutai’s greatest warrior and harass a member of SOLDIER with a giant sword. However, everything changed when she learned the secrets of Materia, and how it could be used to fight back against Shinra. It was at this moment Yuffie realized that if she wanted to take back Wutai, she was going to need Materia, and lots of it. Boomstick: Seems easy enough, except Godo banned Materia from Wutai as part of his agreement with Shinra, so Yuffie was going to have to outsource for some Materia. So she traveled the world as a thief, stealing Materia from anyone she came across… and she even stole their hard earned cash, because you can’t be a thief unless you have an uncanny love for money. Things were going pretty well, until Yuffie she got her a** kicked by Cloud Strife, a cocky blond with a rather familiar looking giant sword. Wiz: Despite clearly being out of her league, Yuffie tagged along with Cloud and friends believing they needed her self-proclaimed might. Things actually worked out for Yuffie as it turned out her new friends were also eager to take down Shinra, stop the madman Sephiroth, and save the planet from a giant meteor. Boomstick: Wait… did Cloud really have to bring her along, I know she’s a ninja and everything, but... she really seems... kind of “optional.” Wiz: Actually, Yes. Yuffie proved to be a valuable team player thanks to her natural dexterity and luck making her a difficult opponent to take down. She prefers to keep her distance in combat and focuses on ranged attacks using her shuriken, and though most shurikens are small and used as concealment weapons, Yuffie goes against the rules of ninjutsu and carries a large, very-exposed shuriken. Boomstick: But you know what they say: the bigger they are, the better they kill and out of all of Yuffie’s shurikens, none kill better than the all-powerful Conformer. This shiny star of death specializes in taking down big enemies by increasing its power based on how strong its target is. Whether they be weak or strong, the Conformer is guaranteed to tear them apart after a few good hits, and as a bonus Yuffie’s learned to throw like Captain America so that her shurikens always come back to her. Wiz: To back up her defenses, Yuffie wears the Minerva Band to reduce physical and magical damage as well as make her immune to fire, ice, and gravity damage, and for extra protection she wears a ribbon that makes her immune to all sorts of ailments. Of course, her equipment is nothing without the vast collection of Materia, in which she can utilize 14 different Materia at a time thanks to the combined Materia slots in her weapon and armor. However, since Materia set-up is decided by the player, it is difficult to determine Yuffie’s preferred choice of Materia. Fortunately her moveset from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call contains abilities that can only be accessed by Materia, thus suggesting what Materia Yuffie normally carries. Boomstick: She also officially stole all the Materia from a shop in Costa del Sol, so we can add that to her arsenal. With so much Materia on hand, Yuffie can manipulate the elements such as fire, ice, and electricity, heal wounds with Restore Materia, put opponents to sleep with Seal Materia, and as a natural thief she can use Steal Materia to… well… steal things. Wiz: Her Speed Plus Materia increases her already impressive speed, she can copy any action she has seen with Mime Materia, transmutate enemies into items using Morph Materia, and most impressively her Time Materia can speed her up dramatically or even freeze an opponent in place for a brief period of time. Boomstick: No wonder Yuffie wants Materia so badly, these things basically make you a god just by touching them. Wiz, do you know where my wallet is? I need to make a quick trip to Midgar to get some Mat-err I mean groceries. Wiz: That’s not going to happen, besides Materia does have its drawbacks. In order to activate a Materia, the user must use the power of their own mind, which can cause the user’s stamina to weaken over time. This is likely marked by the Magic Points stat that determines the amount of energy required to cast each spell. Even so, if Yuffie is ever pushed to her limit, she can bet everything on an all-out attack known as Limit Break. Boomstick: Her initial Limit Break, Greased Lightning is a simple, but effective charged slash, but that only scratches the surface of what she can do. Her other Limit Breaks can heal the whole party, cause earthquakes, unleash a flurry of blows in an instant, and even make a defense ignoring explosion called Gauntlet. But none of her Limit Breaks come close to the destructive power of her best attack, All Creation, a gigantic laser blast that nukes anyone unfortunate enough to be standing in front of it. Wiz: With all her abilities, Yuffie played her part in helping Cloud and company save the planet, but when they arrived at Wutai, Yuffie’s greed got the best of her and she stole her friend’s Materia. Boomstick: Don’t worry, this didn’t last long after talking with her friends and being rescued from a pervert, Yuffie learned the magic of friendship and became more determined to aid her teammates in taking down Shinra and Sephiroth whether they wanted the help or not. Wiz: In her adventures, Yuffie has fought all sorts of powerhouses including monsters, robots, and even Bahamut SIN, who surpasses the normal Bahamut, a being considered to be the strongest summon in existence. Yuffie is also one of the fastest members on her team, so fast in fact that she can effortlessly run up walls, which is a physically impossible feat. At her best, she can use her Doom of the Living Limit Break to move faster than the eye can track, implying that she is moving over 9000 miles per hour during this attack. Boomstick: She helped save Tifa and Barret from execution, and even single-handedly beat Wutai’s four guardians and her own father, who could each turn into demons, in the Pagoda challenge. And to get revenge for Wutai, she helped fight Sephiroth, the guy who can throw the feakin sun at you, and took him down once and for all. With the planet saved from the one-winged angel, Yuffie headed back to Wutai to give the people Materia she and her friends collected and restored the country to its former glory and everyone lived happily ever after. (*Boomstick bursts out laughing*) Boomstick: Just kidding, shorty afterwards the whole planet got caught in a plague, Sephiroth came back to life, and a bunch of mole-men got together to summon a planet-killing demon. Wiz: Despite all this, Yuffie didn’t stop fighting against the forces that threatened her home and the rest of the world. She helped found the World Regenesis Organization and became the head of intelligence gathering, determined to find and crush evil wherever it stands. Boomstick: Of course all that determination comes from her cocky personality, she is way too energetic and confident for her own good and you would think that a ninja like her would act a bit more level-headed. Yuffie also suffers from the worst-case of motion sickness, all you have to do is put her on a plane and she’s basically done for. Wiz: She might be stubborn to a fault, but because of that stubbornness Yuffie will never stop fighting for what she believes in. No matter what she's up against, you can always count on Yuffie to face the enemy head-on and claim the spoils for herself afterwards. Yuffie: All right, who’s been touching my Materia? Tifa: The bad guys, naturally. (*Yuffie swings her arm around lets out a battle cry before charging into battle*) DEATH BATTLE! In a large Japaneese-like city (Wutai or Wano, take your pick) a young girl with long-orange hair walks by touring the area before stumbling upon a small green gem which she immediately picks up. Nami: Hmm… What is this? Suddenly another woman wearing a green turtleneck runs by and bumps into Nami. The pirate was only able to get a glimpse of the woman before she grabbed the gem from her hands and ran off with a smile. Yuffie: Ha! That was too easy! Yuffie takes a look at the Materia she snagged before storing it away, but stops running when she notices that something was missing. Yuffie: Wait… where is my Gil? Yuffie hears someone laugh and turns around to see the girl she had robbed was holding a small sack that made a small ringing sound as it was thrown up and down in the air. Upon realizing that the other girl has stolen her Gil, Yuffie becomes enraged and throws her shuriken towards Nami. Yuffie: Hey boobs! Give that back! FIGHT! Nami quickly reacts and pulls out her Clima-Tact to block the shuriken. The shuriken bounces off and Yuffie jumps into the air to grab it before landing right behind Nami and landing a series of punches and kicks before sending the Cat Burglar flying. Yuffie continues the assault by charging towards Nami, but the pirate gets up in time and points her staff towards the ninja. Nami: Not so fast! Gust Sword! As Yuffie gets close, a large burst of air comes out of Clima-Tact and sends Yuffie flying into a nearby building. Yuffie is barley given time to recover as a swarm of bubbles filled with dark clouds surround her. The bubbles pop and release a massive electrical attack on the ninja, but the attack failed to take down Yuffie who simple held up her shuriken as a green glow began to surround it. Yuffie: Try and shock me will you, well two can play that game. Yuffie fires a series of lighting at her opponent, but Nami charges up electricity in Clima-Tact and deflects every single bolt. Nami retaliates by producing a chain of dark clouds from her staff and swinging it at Yuffie only for the ninja to dodge with a backflip and launch a fireball at the pirate. Nami: What the-'' The fireball hits Nami directly and knocks her over. Nami gets up and sees Yuffie charging right towards her. Quickly grabbing Clima-Tact, Nami points the staff at the ninja and prepares to counterattack. ''Nami: You need to cool down. Weather Egg! Suddenly a small egg launches from Nami’s staff and flies into the air. Upon hatching, the egg unleashes a huge storm cloud that starts spewing out a massive snow storm. Yuffie continues to charge, but she suddenly disappears in the massive snow storm and Nami begins to believe that her opponent has frozen to death. Yuffie: Nice try, but nothing can stop the great defender of Wutai! Yuffie emerges from the snow storm unharmed thanks to her Minerva Band which surprises Nami. The ninja then uses her Materia to launch her own ice attack at the pirate. Nami manages to dodge the ice attack, but is suddenly hit by a giant shuriken that launches her in midair. However, Nami manages to land on her feet and prepares to use another attack. Nami: Alright, let's see you keep up with this. Mirage Tempo! Nami once again swings her staff, this time creating an entire army of clones. Though the clones are clearly fake, Yuffie becomes baffled on where the real Nami is, but quickly regains her composure. Yuffie: You really think you can beat me with that? Anything you can do, I can do better. Yuffie actives yet another Materia, but instead of an elemental effect, it creates an army of clones in the same manner that Nami made hers. The two armies then charge at each other with some of the mirages colliding into each other and disappearing. Meanwhile, the real Nami launches thunderclouds at the Yuffies, only to hit the fakes while the real Yuffie has the same problem trying to hit the Namis with her shurikens. This continues until there is only one Nami and Yuffie left. Yuffie takes notice of the remaining Nami who is looking the other way and deduces her as the real one before charging at the pirate girl. Yuffie: I’ve got you now! Nami: You sure about that? As Yuffie closes in on Nami, she fails to realize the dark clouds nearby, and runs right into the middle of them which sets off an electrical trap that greatly shocks Yuffie. Nami then holds her staff towards Yuffie and takes a look at the multiple storm clouds she had set up earlier as they begin to give off an electrical charge. Nami: Thunder Lance Tempo! One by one, the cloud suddenly shoot lightning and hit Yuffie directly before being conducted by Clima-Tact. Yuffie is still standing, but she is left heavily injured from the onslaught of electrical attacks. Nami: Seems like this is over. With my next powerful attack, you’ll fall. Yuffie: Don’t underestimate me, I’m only getting started. Yuffie uses her Restore Materia on herself and her body gives off a greenish glow. Suddenly the wounds on Yuffie’s body disappear and the ninja is back at full energy with a smirk on her face while Nami is left in shock by the sudden recovery. Yuffie: You might as well give up. Your power doesn't come close to mine. Nami: Then how about this. Come out, Zeus! A gigantic white cloud with a small face and baseball cap emerges from Clima-Tact leaving Yuffie both shocked and confused by what she is witnessing. Zeus: You called Nami? Nami: It’s lunch time, eat up! Nami twirls her staff around creating dozens of thunderclouds which float up and are consumed by Zues who begins to turn darker and generate a massive amount of electricity. Yuffie sees the incoming threat and starts to think of a countermeasure. Yuffie: This doesn't look good. Time to stop you in your tracks. Yuffie emits a green glow once again and takes aim at Zeus. A clock with a small rotating hand suddenly appears in front of Zeus. The hand stops rotating and Zeus stops moving as well, and even the lighting he was producing becomes frozen in place. Nami: What the? That's not possible! Yuffie: So much for that powerful attack of yours. Nami: Don’t get cocky, a navigator’s prediction is never wrong. Nami twirls her staff and launches a series of thunder balls at Yuffie, but the ninja dodges and charges through the attack before throwing a fireball at Nami. The pirate manages to dodge the attack, but Yuffie continues to launch fire, ice, and electrical attacks at Nami. While Nami manages to block and dodge each of the attacks, she starts to struggle against the onslaught and decides to change tactics by swinging her staff and seemingly fade out of existence. Yuffie: Where did she go? Nami: I’m right here. Yuffie turns around to see that Nami had snuck right behind her, but before she can react Nami charges up electricity from her staff and squeezes the handle causing the staff to extend towards Yuffie and taze the ninja. Nami then follows up the attack by launching Whether Eggs into the air which hatch into massive thunderclouds. Nami: Thunder Breed Tempo! Nami swings her staff downwards and hits Yuffie with a massive thunderbolt. The ninja screams in pain, but suddenly smiles when she feels her Limit Break activate. Yuffie: You’re good, but it’s the end of the line for you! A yellow glow begins to surround Yuffie before she holds her shuriken in front of her and charges up a massive blue and white energy. Nami: This doesn't look good. The pirate acts quickly and produces clouds from Clima-Tact to form a massive shield. Yuffie then activates All Creation, creating a massive laser that engulfed the barrier, destroying the clouds and hitting Nami. When the laser disappears, Yuffie notices Nami lying down heavily injured from the Limit Break. Yuffie: Looks like it’s game over for you boobs! Yuffie throws her shuriken towards the pirate, but the shuriken goes through Nami without causing harm. Suddenly “Nami” begins to fade away, revealing that she was nothing more than a mirage. Yuffie’s look of confidence changes into a look of shock as she realized that the real Nami had escaped after surviving All Creation. Nami: Is something wrong? Yuffie hears Nami right behind her and throws her shuriken at the pirate only to hit another mirage. The ninja then notices that she is surrounded by mirages, unable to tell where the real Nami is. A barrage of bubbles filled with thunderclouds emerge from the mirages and surround the confused Yuffie. Before the ninja could notice, the bubbles pop and unleash a powerful shock upon Yuffie, heavily injuring the girl. The real Nami then reveals herself from the mirages and fires a series of thunder balls which both shock and knock back the ninja with each hit. Yuffie once again looks exhausted, but the ninja still has a confident smile on her face. Yuffie: Do you really think you can take down the Great Ninja Yuffie like that? Nami: No, but I can take you down like “this”. Nami holds her staff up pointing it towards Zeus and Yuffie notices that the massive thundercloud has begun to move again. The ninja then realizes that she is right below the thundercloud and about to take a fatal blow. Nami: Zeus Breeze Tempo! The pirate swings her staff down, causing Zues to glow yellow and hurtle downwards towards Nami’s opponent. Yuffie holds up her shuriken and attempts to cast one more spell to escape her impending doom. ''Yuffie: Come on! CURECURECURECURECURECURECURECU-'' Before Yuffie could use her Materia, Zues hits Yuffie creating a massive electrical explosion. In the aftermath of the attack, a massive dust pile where Yuffie once stood is seen, revealing that the ninja had been disintegrated. The dust blows away revealing Yuffie’s Materia collection. Nami takes notice of the gems and picks one of them up believing that she can sell it for a massive profit. She smiles at the Materia in her hand while making one last comment. Nami: Like I said, my predictions are never wrong. K.O! Back on the Thousand Sunny, Nami shows off the Materia she had collected from Yuffie’s remains. Luffy quickly grabs one of the gems from Nami's hands and starts shaking it. This causes the Materia to active and launch a fireball that accidently hits Usopp. Usopp survives with his face looking dazed and burnt while Nami starts hitting Luffy in anger for grabbing her treasure without permission. Results Boomstick: That's pirates one, ninjas zero. Wiz: This fight was a very tricky one to figure out. In fact there were a few outcomes where Yuffie could win this, but more times than not Nami had Yuffie outclassed. Boomstick: You would think that being a ninja, Yuffie would have speed advantage. She definitely moves faster, but Nami was able to deflect lightning which moves over twenty times faster than Yuffie ever could. So Nami could easily react to anything thrown at her, plus her Mirage Tempo and Milky Ball gave Nami plenty of defensive options against Yuffie’s Materia, especially dangerous ones like Seal or Time Materia. Wiz: Of course both fighters had incredibly versatile arsenals to work with. Yuffie may have had a slight edge thanks to her healing and time manipulation, but Nami’s cunning and expertise in weather manipulation made her much more unpredictable and gave her plenty of options for outwitting and taking down Yuffie. Boomstick: However, the biggest difference in their arsenals wasn’t how powerful they were, but how long they could last. As strong as Yuffie’s Materia is, there was a limit to how much of it she could use, the bigger the spell the more magic is cost and using tactical spells like Cure just meant she had less magic for offensive spells and vice-versa. On the other hand, when Nami fought Charlotte Cracker, both she and her weapon lasted over eleven hours without showing any signs of exhaustion, so Nami obviously wasn’t going to run out of tricks before Yuffie did. And besides, Yuffie didn’t have anything that could match the sheer might of Zeus. Wiz: Zeus was powerful enough to fill an entire castle with electricity and his power combined with Nami’s was compared to Big Mom who could spit the sky in half meaning Big Mom’s power must be similar to that of a hydrogen bomb. Boomstick: Zeus clearly isn’t as strong as Big Mom, but his power is even a fraction of this its still more than impressive. Even if Yuffie was wearing better armor and could survive fighting Sephiroth she really didn’t have much of a chance of surviving an attack from Zeus. Wiz: And while winning the Pagoda challenge proves Yuffie was more skilled in combat, Nami has defeated plenty of opponents leagues above her in terms of skill and experience. Simply put, Yuffie was tougher and a better fighter, but Nami’s superior cunning, faster reactions, and overwhelming power gave her the means to steal the victory. Boomstick: Looks like Yuffie’s dreams of winning were nothing more than a “Final Fantasy.” Can’t say I blame her though, this was quite a “shocking” turn of events. Wiz: The winner is Nami. Soundtrack Cover Next Time Next Episode: GeoExe vs Adam Taurus (Season 1 Finale!) Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Final Fantasy vs One Piece Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Professor Mewtwo